Rainbow Zone
White Bomber (Shiro bon) in Rainbow Zone ^^ See Down To See Rainbow Zone Pieces More.. Rainbow Zone Pieces Rainbow Piece-01: ƒJƒ‰[ƒ{Location: ƒŒƒCƒ“ƒ{[`•t‹ß (Rainbow Harbour Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒJƒ‰[ƒ{[ƒ‹ (Color Ball). Rainbow Piece-02: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒŒƒCƒ“ƒ{[`•t‹ß (Rainbow Harbour Area) Directions: Kill all enemies in the Bomber House. Rainbow Piece-03: MARUTA2 Location: »”™ (Desert) Directions: Clear attraction MARUTA2. Rainbow Piece-04: ƒ_[ƒNƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒvƒ‰ƒŠ[ Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Information) Directions: Complete your Dark Stamp Card, the locations of the stamps: ƒ_[ƒNƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ (Dark Bomber): White zone - Talk to the staff outside the event stage and choose the option to meet Dark Bomber. ƒ_[ƒNƒs[ƒX (Dark Piece): Blue zone - Go to the fishing area, do as if you were going to fish, and then a guy will pop out give you the Dark Piece stamp. ƒ_[ƒNƒh[ƒ‹ (Dark Doll): Yellow zone - In the Western area, talk to the clown, and he will give you the Dark Doll stamp. ƒ_[ƒNƒEƒBƒbƒ` (Dark Witch): Red zone - The girl next to the gate to the hotel is the Dark Witch. ƒ_[ƒNƒ[ƒY (Dark Rose): Rainbow Zone - Outside the ƒp[ƒLƒ“ƒO2 (Driving 2) attraction, the woman there is Dark Rose. After you complete the card, you'll get a mail and go to the Rainbow Information Center to get the piece. Rainbow Piece-05: ‚¢‚ë‚¢‚ëƒhƒJƒ“ Location: X—Ñ (Forest) Directions: Clear attraction ‚¢‚ë‚¢‚ëƒhƒJƒ“ (Iro Iro Dokan). Rainbow Piece-06: ƒVƒ…[ƒeƒBƒ“ƒOƒ{[ƒ‹ Location: ƒŒƒCƒ“ƒ{[`•t‹ß (Rainbow Harbour Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒVƒ…[ƒeƒBƒ“ƒOƒ{[ƒ‹ (Shooting Ball). Rainbow Piece-07: ƒ‰ƒWƒRƒ“2 Location: »”™ (Desert) Directions: Clear attraction ƒ‰ƒWƒRƒ“2 (Radicon 2) Rainbow Piece-08: UFO‚©‚çƒs[ƒX Location: X—Ñ (Forest) Directions: Behind the historic ruins, there is a piece paper stuck against the wall. Read it, and wait for a while, a UFO will appear, and drop down a piece machine. Rainbow Piece-09: ƒp[ƒLƒ“ƒO2 Location: X—Ñ (Forest) Directions: Clear attraction ƒp[ƒLƒ“ƒO2 (Driving 2). Rainbow Piece-10: ƒjƒW‚Ì‹´‚ÌŒü‚±‚¤‚É Location: ŒÇ“‡ (Solitary Island) Directions: Go to the Solitary Island to see the piece machine and the two rainbow trees. Now, go to the historic ruins and press the button inside to open the shop in the desert. Go to the shop and buy the ƒjƒW‚Ì‚à. Go to the island, and go between the rainbow trees, use the ƒjƒW‚Ì‚à, and watch a rainbow bridge appear. Cross the bridge to the piece machine. Rainbow Piece-11: ƒƒ{•œŠˆ Location: »”™ (Desert) Directions: When you enter the attraction ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒƒ{ (Bomber Robo), the teleport breaks down and the mechanic tells you to get a ƒlƒW (Neji). The ƒlƒW is in the Repair Shop in Yellow zone, go there and talk to the owner to get one. After getting it, go back to ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒƒ{ (Bomber Robo), and give the mechanic the ƒlƒW in return for piece 11. Rainbow Piece-12: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒ“ƒpƒYƒ‹ƒQ[ƒ€ Location: ƒIƒAƒVƒX (Oasis) Directions: Clear the cave attraction ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒ“ƒpƒYƒ‹ƒQ[ƒ€ (Bomberman Puzzle Game). Rainbow Piece-13: ƒNƒWƒƒƒNƒŒƒCƒ“ƒ{[ Location: X—Ñ (Forest) Directions: Wearing the ƒEƒTƒ~ƒ~ (Rabbit Ears) talk to the staff at the entrance to the forest. Play his game where you have to talk to the seven peacocks to get them to follow you. You have to do this in a particular order: 1. —[“ú (Red) 2. ƒIƒŒƒ“ƒW (Orange) 3. ƒŒƒ‚ƒ“ (Yellow) 4. Žá—t (Light Green) 5. •óÎ (Green) 6. ŠC (Blue) 7. –é–¾‚¯ (Purple) Rainbow Piece-14: ƒRƒRƒiƒbƒcƒLƒbƒNƒCƒ“ Location: »•l (Sandy Beach) Directions: Dash into the tree furthest from the entrance to the area to make a coconut drop down. Kick the coconut into the little pond nearby, and then a staff will give you a piece. Rainbow Piece-15: ƒzƒeƒ‹‚Ì’n‰º‚©‚ç Location: ƒŒƒCƒ“ƒ{[`•t‹ß (Rainbow Harbour Area) Directions: At your hotel, take the elevator to the underground tunnel. Follow the path to the end, and go up the elevator in the other end. You'll appear in an enclosed area with a piece machine. Rainbow Piece-16: ‘–‚Á‚Ä‚æ‚¯‚Ä Location: ƒIƒAƒVƒX (Oasis) Directions: Clear attraction ‘–‚Á‚Ä‚æ‚¯‚Ä (Hashitte Yokete). Rainbow Piece-17: ˆâÕ‚Ìƒs[ƒX Location: ˆâÕ (Historic Ruins) Directions: Go inside the temple, and go forward. A piece machine appears, and so does a 60 second timer. Run around the maze, and get to the piece machine before the time runs out. Rainbow Piece-18: ‘å–C‚Å‚±‚ñ‚É‚¿‚Í Location: ƒŒƒCƒ“ƒ{[`•t‹ß (Rainbow Harbour Area) Directions: Onboard the pirate ship in Blue zone, talk to the person next to the cannon, and tell him the password ‚É‚¶, to be shot into Rainbow zone, and land right next to a piece machine. Rainbow Piece-19: ‚Î‚‚¾‚ñHê2 Location: »•l (Sandy Beach) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Î‚‚¾‚ñHê2 (Bakudan Koujou 2). Rainbow Piece-20: ‹C‚Ü‚®‚êƒVƒ‡ƒbƒv Location: »”™ (Desert) Directions: Press the panel button in the historic ruins, to make a shop appear in the Desert. Inside the shop is a piece machine. Rainbow Piece-21: X‚Ì’†‚Ìƒs[ƒX Location: X—Ñ (Forest) Directions: In the forest, on the path towards the historic ruins, at the four way intersection, there is a piece up in the tree (look up to see it). To get it, go left at the intersection (if you are facing the historic ruins) to a small area. Turn towards the piece to see a broken wall. Dash though it, and dash into the tree with the piece to make it drop down. Rainbow Piece-22: “´ŒAƒ_ƒbƒVƒ… Location: ƒIƒAƒVƒX (Oasis) Directions: Inside the cave, there is a piece machine, dash from the upper ledge to get on to the platform with the piece machine. Rainbow Piece-23: ‚Ç‚¯‚Ç‚¯ƒnƒCƒEƒFƒC Location: »•l (Sandy Beach) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Ç‚¯‚Ç‚¯ƒnƒCƒEƒFƒC (Doke Doke Highway). Rainbow Piece-24: »”™‚Ìƒs[ƒX Location: »”™ (Desert) Directions: In the Desert area, talk to the staff to get the ‚©‚³‚®‚é‚Ü–XŽq (Windmill Hat), and wear it. Now go to the large sand patch towards the end of this area, and dash around to make a piece machine appear out of the ground. Rainbow Piece-25: ƒ_ƒ‹ƒ}—Ž‚Æ‚µ2 Location: ŒÇ“‡ (Solitary Island) Directions: Clear attraction ƒ_ƒ‹ƒ}—Ž‚Æ‚µ (Daruma Otoshi). Area 1.(Rainbow Harbour Area) 2.(Desert) 3.(Forest) 4.(Solitary Island) 5.(Oasis) 6.(Sandy Beach) 7.(Historic Ruins) [[Category:Locations] Category:Bomberman Land 3